tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Comes to Breakfast
Thomas Comes to Breakfast is the eighteenth episode of the second season. In the US, this episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episode, "Two Old Hands". It aired again in "Nickel in a Pickle". Plot Thomas' driver jokes that Thomas could almost run his branchline without him. Thomas doesn't realize he is joking though and becomes very concieted. He brags to Percy and Toby later at the sheds and both tell Thomas that he needs a driver, but to no avail. The next morning, a fire lighter came and started the engine's fires. Thomas woke up as the warmth spread through his boiler and then realised his opportunity to run by himself and prove Percy and Toby wrong by stopping and wheeshing in front of them. Thomas slowly started moving along the track, but didn't know that he was only moving because a careless cleaner had fiddled with his controls. Thomas quickly realises he's made a huge mistake, but can't do anything about it without his driver. At the end of the tracks sits the stationmaster's house. Thomas crashes through the front window just as the family was sitting down to breakfast. Plaster and broken glass were everywhere - the stationmaster's wife was furious with Thomas for ruining their breakfast. After workmen laid rails through the garden, Donald and Douglas arrive and pull Thomas free of the house. Thomas's front has been badly damaged by his visit and Thomas is in disgrace. Back at the shed, the Fat Controller is furious with Thomas for his silly actions and tells him that he's going to have to spend a long time at the works being mended. While he's away, a Diesel railcar is going to be brought in to run his branch line. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Daisy (mentioned; not named) Locations * Tidmouth * The Windmill * Ffarquhar Sheds * The Watermill Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines. * Stock footage from Thomas and the Guard is used. * In the restored version, the scene of Thomas rushing is sped up. * In the UK version, the Fat Controller tells Thomas, "You are a very naughty engine," but in the US version, he says, "You're in a lot of trouble, Thomas." * This episode may have been filmed alongside Breakvan, as Donald's tender can be seen in the signalbox. * In the US, this episode aired before Toby and the Stout Gentleman and Donald and Douglas, so the viewers would not know who Toby, Donald, and Douglas are. * In the UK version, the narrator says "Meanwhile, Donald and Douglas arrived". But in the US version, the narrator says "Then, the Scottish twin engines, Donald and Douglas arrived". Goofs * Clarabel is facing the wrong way when Thomas comes into Tidmouth. * When Toby and Percy are sleeping, Toby is tilted to the left. * Just after Thomas finds that he can't stop, he passes a station building on his left, but in the next shot he hasn't passed it yet. * Just before Thomas crashes into the house, the window loses the glass from the frame. * Thomas' wheels don't move when he is pulled out of the house. * In the interior shots of the house, the people are almost as big as Thomas. * When Thomas is rescued, a bush is lying on his buffer beam, but when the Fat Controller is talking to him, the bush seems to have become larger. * Douglas' left nameplate is peeling off slightly. * At the end of the episode, a piece of hair is on Thomas' front. Merchandise * Wooden Railway Gallery Image:Thecarelesscleaner.png Image:Stationmasterfamily.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast1.jpg|Douglas File:ThomasComestoBreakfast2.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast4.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast6.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast7.jpg|Stock footage File:ThomasComestoBreakfast8.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast9.jpg|Thomas at Tidmouth File:ThomasComestoBreakfast10.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast11.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast12.jpg File:ThomasComestoBreakfast13.jpg Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast13.PNG Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast17.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast18.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast19.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast20.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast21.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast22.png|Percy Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast23.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast24.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast25.png|The stationmaster's house Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast26.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast28.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast29.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast30.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast31.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast32.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast33.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast34.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast36.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast37.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast38.png Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast40.JPG Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast41.JPG Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast43.PNG Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast44.PNG Image:ThomasComestoBreakfast45.PNG File:ThomasComestoBreakfast46.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes